


Practical

by sabinelagrande



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie showed him the rope and said, "It helps me think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



  
Adam's still not sure how he got himself talked into this; Jamie's just like that, sometimes, slipping shit past Adam's radar, until Adam's halfway through building a twelve foot tall mechanical rabbit and he realizes he has no idea why.  


Or, more relevant to the current situation, he's letting Jamie put a rope right around his neck.  


But it's just been one of those days at M5, where everything is FUBAR and Adam just wants to fix it. He and Jamie have been at each other's throats all day long. Adam certainly isn't unwilling to fight Jamie, but he hates having to do it- it poisons the shop, makes everybody tense, generally fucks things up all around.  


And so when Jamie showed him the rope and said, "It helps me think," Adam didn't hesitate.  


The rope is actually very nice, definitely not the splintery nylon stuff they use around the shop. It feels cool against his neck, slipping a little as Jamie twists it and adjusts it according to some arcane plan.  


"Spread your legs," Jamie says, and Adam jumps a little when Jamie starts to pass the rope between his thighs. His impulse is to crack a joke, but something about it feels especially irreverent, out of sync with the way Jamie is acting, quiet and focused and so much more calm than he was an hour- fifteen minutes- ago.  


Jamie isn't shy about yanking the rope up, so that it makes Adam's khakis press against him in all sorts of really interesting and novel ways. It goes around his hips next, where Jamie passes it through the ropes in front, pulling the whole thing into a sort of diamond shape. "Where did you learn to do this?" Adam asks, to distract himself from the warmth of Jamie's hands, the way he can feel them right through his t-shirt.  


Jamie shrugs, moving back behind Adam again. "Just picked it up," he says, and Adam knows that's the best he's going to get out of him.  


Jamie passes the ropes through the front of the- well, it's like a harness, at this point- making another diamond over Adam's chest. Jamie's not even really looking at Adam; he's totally concentrated on pulling the ropes into position. They make soft susurations as they pass over and under one another, but it's loud in Adam's ears, in the quiet of the room.  


It goes on like that for a while, Adam trying his level best not to squirm as Jamie outlines him in diamonds, decorating and enveloping him. Jamie's hands are quick and nimble, moving in a way that suggests that he's done this dozens of times before. Adam tries not to think about that part of it, the people- women- that Jamie's trussed up like this, the way it might feel without his clothing intervening.  


Jamie disappears from his line of sight and stays gone. He's doing something complicated at the small of Adam's back; Adam tries to tell what it is, but he's reading backwards and upside down, nothing to guide him but Jamie's fingers, muted by a layer of cloth. And Adam's never been so turned on before in his entire life; but at the same time, it feels almost secondary, like the real goal is just to keep breathing, waiting for the next pass of the rope.  


"Give me your hands," Jamie says, and Adam knows him well enough to hear the shake in his tone- Adam's not the only one affected by this. It doesn't even occur to Adam to hesitate; he just reaches back and offers Jamie his wrists.  


Jamie doesn't take them immediately; he moves into Adam's peripheral vision, grabbing more rope from the chair. The whole harness tightens as Jamie pulls another rope through, far down on Adam's back, underneath whatever intricate pattern he was tracing earlier. He takes one of Adam's wrists at a time, tying them low, his fingers glancing over Adam's ass as he does it. The position pulls Adam's shoulders back a little, so that he has to stand up at his full height.  


Adam gasps a little when Jamie takes one of his hands into his own, the contact startlingly intimate after so many impersonal touches. "Your hands feel okay?" Jamie asks, squeezing Adam's fingers. "You don't feel cold, do you?"  


Adam has to swallow before he answers. "No, no, I'm fine," he manages, even though fine is the farthest thing from his mind.  


That seems to satisfy Jamie; he lets Adam's hands go and walks back around in front of him, carefully examining the harness, adjusting a rope here and there. When he's finished, he goes and sits down at his desk, and he just stares at Adam, his arms crossed over his chest, a thoughtful expression on his face. Adam's sure his face is bright red; of course Jamie can see how hard he is, what this whole weird process has done to him. But Jamie doesn't say anything at all, just keeps looking and looking.  


Adam doesn't know how long they're fixed like that. He fights the urge to pant, focusing all his energy on taking deep breaths, studying the way the ropes move every time he breathes in and out. He keeps his eyes trained somewhere above Jamie's head, but it doesn't help- he can't stop watching Jamie watching him. It bothers him; finally, he tells himself that he's not so much bowing his head as he is making the decision to stare at his shoes, but it seems like the right thing to do regardless.  


"I know what went wrong," Jamie says, suddenly, and Adam nearly jumps out of his skin. "With the bench test," he clarifies.  


"Lay it on me," Adam says.  


"The timing," Jamie tells him. "It's all wrong, but I think I can fix it. Let me get you out of that thing and we'll set it up again."  


Adam doesn't know how to say that he wishes Jamie didn't have to.


End file.
